frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
143 – The Instance: Overworked By WoW
Big News Of The Week Too Much To Do That’s right, we said it. And it’s something that we’ve not observed about WoW in a long time. Noblegarden starts in two days on April 26, Children’s Week in eight days, there’s an Argent Tournament going on, a new season of Arenaing coming right around the corner, and oh yeah, this little dungeon called Ulduar that every wants to run. By the way, the battle for Lake Wintergrasp is raging on every 3 hours, all of this stuff comes with new dailies and quests and it’s all spread out all over Northrend, and you want a Mechano-hog. Do you feel busy in WoW right now? Rumors And Scuttlebutt What’s Going On With Your Talents? All over Azeroth and Outland, players are reporting that when they switch from one of their dual specs to the other, then find that they have unspent talents – in some cases 71 unspent talents. And that has happened to both me and Randy in the last week. What’s up with that? Well, Blizzard has been making a lot of hot fixes to the game, so it might be an issue that’s no longer an issue. But we’ve got a link to a post by Bornakk that’s been going on for a week now, and his latest update was a couple of hours ago, and it is HUGE. -Literally hundreds of fixes to the game. We’ve never seen any game provider go into this level of detail. Some that just stick out: * Lifebloom can no longer be forced to bloom early. * The Ocular in Icecrown should be killable again using the quest item Eyesoar Blaster. * Glyph of Polymorph will no longer limit the number of recipes learned through Northrend Inscription Research. * Fear Ward will now properly be consumed whether a player is sitting or standing. * Ghostly Philantropists have gone broke and will now drop zero gold. You Can Now Order The Guild Season 2 —– It’s going to be at Amazon, and to this day, there is not a way for you to watch The Guild season 2 for free other than at the MSN video website. But these DVDs aren’t about the episodes, if you’d wanted to watch the episodes, you already would have. The DVDs are about extras. -a “Play All” option without credits, English subtitles, commentary tracks, script, gag reels and many many extra bonus videos. -In addition, you will be able to download the episodes in HD format from Amazon’s Download on Demand service the day the DVD launches, an amazing feature for instant gratification! Town Cryer Jana T. writes: Hey Scott and Randy. What’s up with the shades? They seem to follow me around everywhere in dungeons and in main cities. Why are they there and what are they supposed to mean in the lore? Craig S. writes: Over time have TOO Many friends and guildies that I get Bugged too much. I cannot gather me dang Herbs etc! Is there a way to be invisable as in not seen as on-line? I am about to make an alt, that allows me some peaceful walking about. How can I be invisible to other players (not seen in friends list, etc)? Love playing with other people. But we all want to “play with ourselves” once in a while. Drop Of The Week Bejeweled Was Too Easy Seriously, what makes you think “flight path” like shooting balls at colored pegs and into a moving basket? That’s right, Peggle is now available for WoW. Category:The Instance